


what I really, really want

by merihn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Song: Wannabe (Spice Girls), idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: “Is that a hint, Hotdog?”Alex’s head whipped up, so fast Willie winced a little. “What?”
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	what I really, really want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyghostboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyghostboys/gifts).



> For Reggie, for encouraging me to write this and talking it through with me, even though it didn’t go quite the way we talked about. I hope you like this.  
> All my thoughts about Luke and Willie are about how much they want to kiss each other because they’re both so pretty.  
> Title and various lyrics from Wannabe by Spice Girls

Willie poofed outside the garage, pulling up short when he heard music. He thought Alex had told him that he’d be alone today, but he could hear singing and the quiet strumming of an acoustic guitar coming from inside. 

“ _Oh, what do you think about that? Now you know how I feel._ ”

He peeked in through the open doorway, shocked to see Alex sitting on the couch playing the guitar as he sang. He didn’t even know Alex could play the guitar. On his own, his voice was gorgeous, higher than Willie had expected.

“Is that a hint, Hotdog?”

Alex’s head whipped up, so fast Willie winced a little. “What?”

“I gotta get with your friends?” Willie wriggled his eyebrows.

Alex blushed. “Well, not literally.”

“No?”

Alex ducked his head as his blush spread down his throat. A quiet woosh indicated the arrival of Luke and Reggie.    
“Oh, hey Willie,” Reggie chirped, bouncing over to bump fists with Willie. “You ok, Alex?”   
Alex cleared his throat. “Ah, yeah. Fine.”

Willie gave him a meaningful look and Alex blushed again. 

“O-kay, what did we walk into here?” Luke asked cautiously. “Should we leave?”

“Nothing!” Alex squeaked. “It’s nothing. I was just playing around.”

“I didn’t even know you could play the guitar,” Willie said. Alex ducked his head and his grip tightened on the neck of the guitar.

“Oh, what were you playing?” Reggie asked excitedly.

“Wannabe.” Willie answered before Alex could deflect. Alex shot him a look, but Willie ignored him and looked over at Luke, who appeared to be starting to understand the situation. Willie knew he could count on Luke to be quick on the uptake when it involved music. 

“Wannabe, huh?” Luke stared directly at Alex, and Alex looked down at his fingers plucking at the strings of the guitar. “Trying to tell us something, Alex?”

“What?” Reggie asked, looking between the three of them. “What does Wannabe have to do with - oh.”

“God, you guys, it’s not that deep.” Alex appeared to have recovered from his embarrassment, though his cheeks were still pink. “I just really love that song. I can’t believe we missed it by two years, thank god for the internet.”

Willie ignored all of that and made his way over to Alex, squeezing himself between Alex and the arm of the couch so he could put his mouth next to Alex’s ear. 

“So you don’t want me to kiss Luke? Or Reggie?”

Alex shivered and dropped his head so his hair swung across his face. “Willie,” he whispered, the slightest edge of a whine to the word. 

“Have  _ you _ kissed them?” Willie asked quietly. Alex swallowed audibly and shook his head. “Maybe we should change that first.”

“No -”

“Yes,” Willie said firmly, looking up to see Luke and Reggie standing, uncertain, shoulder to shoulder. He eyed Luke and tilted his head to invite him over. Luke exchanged a look with Reggie then made his way over. 

“So, what’s going on?”

“Alex has something he’d like to ask you.”

“No, I don’t. Ignore Willie, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Alex hunched down further over the guitar and refused to look at any of them.

Luke knelt down in front of Alex and peeled the guitar away from him, leaning it against the couch. Alex clenched his hands together, so Luke held them in his own and brought them up to his face so he could kiss his strained white knuckles.

“It’s ok, Alex,” he said softly. He pushed up so they were almost level and pressed his hand to Alex’s cheek. “It’s ok.”

Alex made a small, desperate noise and grabbed Luke by the neck, pulling him in and connecting their mouths. Luke surged up against him, kissing him with a lifetime of feeling. It was interesting for Willie to watch Alex kiss someone else, the way he and Luke fit together easily, meeting with equal energy. When they parted they were both breathing hard. Alex licked his lips and gave Luke a small smile. Luke grinned back, then turned to Reggie and Reggie rushed over, sitting next to Alex on the couch. He moved the guitar so it was out of the way, against the side of the couch then turned back to Alex expectantly. Alex smiled at him fondly, and Reggie lunged at him, grabbing his head and kissing him, pushing him back against Willie. Alex grunted, clutching Reggie’s shoulders, but giving back as good as he got. Willie bit his lip and looked at Luke, who smirked back at him. Oh, Willie couldn’t wait to kiss that smirk off his face. 

Reggie’s hands were twisted in Alex’s hair and Willie could see him pull just a little, enough to tilt Alex’s head back so he could nibble at his jaw, sucking a tiny bruise on the pulse point under his jaw, and Alex’s eyelids fluttered, and he let out a tiny suppressed moan that made Willie bite his lip raw and Luke grab his hand to hold it tight.

“See why you should listen to me?” Willie murmured in Alex’s ear, and Alex made another bitten off sound, so Willie kissed his neck lightly, nearly bumping heads with Reggie.

“Ok, guys, you can get back to that in a moment. Can I kiss Willie now?” Luke asked plaintively. Willie snorted, setting Alex off, Reggie laughing into his throat. Alex shifted closer to Reggie so Willie could turn to face Luke, and Luke stood, carefully kneeling on the couch over Willie, which - Willie swallowed hard and fluttered his hands, not sure what to do with them. Luke hovered over him, the armhole of his shirt gaping invitingly very close to Willie’s face. Luke settled back on Willie’s knees, smirk back in full force, and yeah, Willie was going to kiss that smirk off his face. He ran his hands up Luke’s arms, feeling the muscles shift under his skin as he waited to see what Willie was going to do, and Willie curved his hand around Luke’s neck, pressing his thumb under Luke’s jaw. Luke sucked in a breath, smirk wavering, and Willie grinned, bearing down on Luke’s neck until he bent under the pressure, curving over to meet Willie’s mouth. His lips were smooth, plush, under Willie’s and they kissed, soft and slow and open mouthed and Willie was sure he was going to drown in it. 

“Fuck,” Alex said fervently, and Reggie made a noise of agreement. 

Willie dragged in a deep breath when Luke pulled back, his head spinning, and Luke’s smirk had softened into a sweet smile.

“Ooh, now me!” Reggie exclaimed, clambering over Alex. Alex yelled and smacked his leg when he kneed him in the thigh, and Reggie jolted forward, landing on Willie with a grunt. 

“Hey,” Willie said, helping Reggie settle next to him. Luke quietly stood and moved over to sit where Reggie had been, sliding under Alex’s arm. Reggie grinned at Willie and leaned in, pressing a surprisingly soft kiss to his lips, then deepening it when Willie kissed back. It was interesting to note how differently each boy kissed, Reggie was deep and sensuous and needy, his lips capturing one of Willie’s to suck on it gently, then meeting him for an open-mouthed kiss with their tongues tangling around each other. 

Willie wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look at any of them ever again without blushing with the reminder of how their mouths felt against his, but as long as he got to keep doing this, it didn’t matter at all. 

“Do I get to kiss my boyfriend now?” Alex asked. Willie looked over and he had an exaggerated sad expression on his face. Reggie huffed a laugh and swapped places with him, murmuring quietly to Luke for a moment before kissing him. Alex redirected his attention back to himself and kissed him gently.

“Bet you’re feeling pretty happy with yourself.”

“Yeah, I am,” Willie replied, wriggling his eyebrows. Alex laughed and kissed him again, tangling his fingers in Willie’s hair and holding him close.

“Oh, finally!” 

They all broke apart and looked to the entrance of the garage, where Julie was standing, a huge smile on her face. “I gotta text Flynn.”

“ _If you wanna be my lover_ ,” Willie sang softly, and Alex giggled, smacking his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://merihn.tumblr.com)


End file.
